Mon précieux E2PZ
by lou01
Summary: Cadeau de noël pour Alhenorr. Délire perso où Rodney tombe progressivement dans la folie. GEN


**Titre :** Mon précieux E2PZ

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** GEN, délire

**Disclaimer :** Le père noël n'a pas répondu favorablement à ma lettre, je suis trop déçue, snif, snif, ils ne sont donc toujours pas à moi.

**Dédicace :** Voilà une petite fic cadeau de Noël en retard pour ma béta préférée, j'ai nommé ma chère Alhenorr !

Tu ne te rappel peux être pas mais je t'avais parler d'un rêve et tu m'as conseillé d'en faire une fic, en voici donc le premier chapitre :D

Attention, ceci n'est qu'un petit délire c'est GEN et c'est juste pour m'amuser un peu avec mon Roro.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Bayas pour avoir béta lu et me permettre de faire ce modeste cadeau à Alhenorr

* * *

**Mon précieux E2PZ**

**1ère partie : POV Rodney**

Je n'y crois pas, mon détecteur avait raison, j'ai devant moi une source d'énergie immense, 10 fois plus puissante qu'un E2PZ normal. Et pourtant c'est bien un E2PZ, mais il est minuscule, aussi petit qu'un dé à coudre. Comment une chose aussi petite peut-elle être aussi puissante ? Cela, j'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir, et je vais enfin pouvoir l'avoir mon prix Nobel.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je m'apprête à contacter les autres par radio pour les prévenir de ma grande découverte, mais je ne le fais pas. J'ai plutôt envie de garder cette trouvaille rien que pour moi, et une fois que mon petit E2PZ m'aura dévoilé tous ses secrets, lors de mon annonce, je leur en mettrais plein les yeux. Ils admettront alors que je suis bien le plus grand astrophysicien de toutes les galaxies confondues.

Oui je vais faire ça, ça va être génial.

En plus, je n'aurais pas à partager la gloire avec les autres soit disant scientifiques de l'expédition. Et surtout pas avec Zelenka.

Je cache mon petit trésor dans ma poche, bien enroulé dans un mouchoir et ni vu ni connu, je l'embarque pour Atlantis.

**oOo**

Je l'ai rapporté dans mon labo, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que Sheppard soupçonne quelque chose. Il n'arrête pas de venir me voir. Je suis sûr qu'il veut voir ma petite merveille. Mais je ne le sortirai jamais lorsqu'il est là, il ne le découvrira pas, je le garde toujours avec moi, lorsque je sors du labo.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de travailler dessus, parce qu'en plus du colonel, ce tchèque de malheur me suit partout comme un petit mouton. Soupçonnerait-il lui aussi l'existence de mon bijou ?

Il ne l'aura pas. JAMAIS !

Il est à moi, c'est moi, qui l'ai trouvé, et c'est moi qui vais recueillir toute sa puissance. S'ils croient qu'ils vont avoir leur part, ils se mettent bien le doigt dans l'œil.

**oOo**

Je n'ai toujours pas pu travailler dessus, il y a toujours quelqu'un dans le labo pour me surveiller. Et à le trimballer comme cela, j'ai peur de l'abîmer. Je ne peux pas le cacher quelque part, je suis sûr que Sheppard est assez doué pour le dénicher. De toute façon mon trésor est tellement bien là, à mes côtés, je me sens rassuré lorsque je le sens dans ma poche, que je peux le toucher à ma guise.

J'ai une idée, une idée de génie, comme d'habitude, il faut que je me déniche une chaîne, et je pourrai le fixer dessus comme un pendentif. Mais comment me procurer cette chaîne sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Katie Brown bien sûr !

Elle a une chaîne en or avec une petite fleur comme pendentif, d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment d'un mauvais goût…

Il ne me reste plus qu'à la lui prendre.

Je dois la récupérer.

Il me la faut absolument.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

**oOo**

Elle est toute seule dans son labo, bien.

J'appuie sur mon boîtier de commande et toutes ses lumières s'éteignent. J'ai fait un petit emprunt aux militaires, des lunettes à vision nocturne, elles me permettent de voir le docteur Brown qui essaye de se diriger à tâtons vers les interrupteurs de son labo. Je m'approche d'elle, sans faire de bruit, tout en caressant dans ma poche mon futur petit pendentif.

Ca y est, je suis derrière elle, je vois sa chaîne autour de son cou.

Je ne peux pas lui arracher brusquement, le fermoir risque de casser. Il faut que je l'immobilise, mais comment faire ?

Je vois un pot de fleur sur le bureau, je le prends et assomme la botaniste avec.

Allongée sur le sol, je peux enfin lui retirer sa chaîne sans courir le risque de l'endommager.

Je souris, je suis tellement heureux, je vais pouvoir enfin garder mon petit bijou tout contre moi sans que personne ne le remarque.

Bien sûr, il y a eu une enquête sur l'agression de Katie, mais devinez qui est-ce qui c'est chargé de la vérification du système d'éclairage !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides.

**oOo**

Accrocher comme ça à mon cou, mon petit E2PZ, ne pourra pas être étudié par mes soins. Mais ce n'est plus si important que cela, je connais la puissance qu'il renferme, je n'ai pas besoin de le prouver. Le prouver à qui et pourquoi ? Je ne compte le montrer à personne. Sa puissance n'appartient qu'à moi et moi seul. Ils ne sauront jamais, ce sont tous des ignares de toutes façons. Ils ne comprendraient pas à quel point il est précieux, à quel point il **m'est **précieux.

**oOo**

Bien que mon trésor soit bien au chaud autour de mon cou, caché par mon T-shirt, j'ai toujours cette impression que les autres le voient. Je vois bien leurs regards emplis de jalousie posés sur moi.

Je ne suis plus si sûr qu'il soit en sécurité ici. Car si moi je le protège, qui me protège moi ?

Je ne pourrai pas empêcher Sheppard, ou encore moins Ronon, de me le prendre par la force. C'est pour cela que moi aussi je dois me cacher, me cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouver, et par conséquent le trouver lui.

Je fais des provisions en les volant au fur et à mesure pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Je recherche dans la base de données une petite planète bien accueillante. Et je créé un petit virus qui effacera les coordonnées de ma destination une fois que je serai parti.

Il m'a fallu un simple mois pour tout organiser, malgré la surveillance de Sheppard. Ils ne se sont rendus compte de rien. Je suis dans le hangar à jumper, personne à l'horizon, tout se passe bien. Au moment où je m'apprête à passer la porte, je vois Sheppard dans la salle des commandes. Il me hurle de m'arrêter et me demande ce qu'il me prend. Je souris car je sais que j'ai gagné, je vais dans quelques secondes passer la porte des étoiles. Pour affirmer ma victoire, je regarde le colonel droit dans les yeux et je lui lance dans la radio :

_Vous ne l'aurez jamais Sheppard, il est à moi et rien qu'à moi, mon préccccccccieuuuuuuuuuuux !_

_**A suivre…**_

**Alors, il vous fait pensé à qui notre Roro ?**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route dans mon délire, je croise les doigts.**

**Alhenorr, tu t'en souviens de ce rêve ? En tout cas j'espère que mon petit cadeau t'a plu.**


End file.
